Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is a 15-year old blue hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic plays Mr Bile in Rio Inc. Sonic plays Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (ToonJoey34 Style) Sonic played Cheshire Cat in Giselle in Wonderland (Disney and Sega Version) Sonic played Mr. Stork in Sniffles (Dumbo) Sonic played Rainbow Dash in My Little Anime: Friendship is Magic Sonic played Mickey Mouse in Sonic and the Beanstalk (PokemonFan Style) He is A mouse Sonic played Aladdin in Sonicladdin (Kids Style) Sonic played Timon in The Elephant King (Disneystyle8 Style) Sonic played Hercules in Sonicules Sonic played Charlie Barkin in All Creatures Go To Heaven Sonic played Bugs Bunny in Space Jam (PrinceBalto Style) He is acting like a rabbit because he's wearing white gloves. Sonic played Roquefort in The Aristofairies Sonic played Frodo Baggins in The Mobius Lord Of The Rings Sonic played Doorknob in Sawyer in Wonderland Sonic played Lucky Jack in Home On The Tundra He is A Rabbit Sonic played Genie in Kryptoladdin, Kryptoladdin 2: The Return of Red and Kryptoladdin 3: The King of Theives Sonic played Jeremy in The Secret of Nimh (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Sonic played Tiger in An Children Tail, An Children Tail 2: Sniffles Goes West, An Children Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, An Children Tail 4: The Mystery of Night Monster and Sniffles' Children Tails Sonic played Llama Kuzco in The Skellington's New Groove and The Explorer's New Groove He Is a Llama Sonic played Buzz Lightyear in Video Game Story, Video Game Story 2 and Sonic the Hedgehog of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Sonic played Bear Kenai in Brother Hedgehog and Brother Hedgehog (Thebackgroundponies2016Style) He is a Bear Sonic played Peter Pan in Sonic Pan He is a Flying Boy Sonic played Stitch in Pinkie Gongoozler aka Gooz and Sonic the Hedgehog He is a Experiment 626. Sonic played Cecil in The Secret of NIMH 2: Lucky to the Rescue (CoolZDane Animal Style) Sonic played Fix-it Felix Jr. in Wreck-it Knuckles (Wreck-it Ralph) Sonic played Dumbo in Sonic (AKA Dumbo) He is an elephant Sonic played Perry the Platypus in Chum Chum and Fanboy (Phineas and Ferb) Sonic played SpongeBob SquarePants in Sonic the Hedgehog (SpongeBob SquarePants) Sonic played SkyTrain Mark I #118 Sonic played SkyTrain Mark I #127 Sonic played SkyTrain Mark I #130 Sonic played SkyTrain Mark I #139 Sonic played SkyTrain Mark I #142 Sonic played SkyTrain Mark I #147 Sonic played SkyTrain Mark I #150 Gallery: Sonic_Boom Sonic 2.png Sonic the Hedgehog.jpg Sonic (Drood Henge).png Sonic, Tails, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor.jpg Sonic and Sally.jpg Sonic4_render.png Sonic_.jpg Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg Sonic and amy sonic boom by sonamy115-d86he61.jpg Sunset Shimmer and Sonic.PNG Sonic, Kaito and Wallace.PNG Sonic and Tails (SatAM).png Sonic smash bros.png McTvbwkz.png Classic_Sonic.jpg Sonic_Chillin.jpg Gift_for_Amy.jpg Sonic_and_Amy_kissing.jpg Relatives *Mother - Queen Aleena (Sonic Underground) *Girlfriend - Sally Acorn (Sonic SatAM) and Amy Rose *Siblings - Tails, Sonia the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog *Uncle - Charles the Hedgehog Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Hedgehogs Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Red Characters Category:White Characters Category:Memes Category:Run Category:Nostalgia Critic Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Donkey Kong's Adventures Heroes Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Characters who use gloves Category:Anime Characters Category:Sonic and Amy Rose Category:Jingle All the Way Cameos Category:Sega Characters Category:Video Game Mascots Category:Wintertainment Parade Characters from Jingle All the Way Category:Mascots Category:Characters Appeared With The Logo Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Kids Category:Young Characters Category:4Kids Characters Category:Orphans Category:Mobians Category:Rebels Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Cool Characters Category:Speed-type Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Tricksters Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Fast Characters Category:Gods Category:Hungry Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Powerful characters Category:Best Friends Category:Good Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Angels Category:Knights Category:Hybrids Category:Jerks Category:Rivals Category:Characters with attitude Category:15 year olds Category:Comedians Category:Musicians Category:Angry Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Animals